


heaven and back

by 191004s



Series: into it [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Affection, Angst, Couch Cuddles, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: hyunsung cuddling on the couch after a long day.or.hyunjin reflects on his friendship with jisung when really he wants it to be more than what it is.





	heaven and back

**Author's Note:**

> hey so part two! this is really fluffy :( i love hyunsung so bad absolute best boys

hyunjin, jisung and changbin were all on the couch on a friday evening, theyd just got back from the studio after a long evening of producing and recording, mainly messing around like usual but keeping to the main task like it was always

changbin was working on his rap for the comeback, giving something new a try and adding diversity to the discography, wanting to give his fans something new, jisung too but he spent most of it in hyunjins lap, who was busy recording changbins rap whilst simultaneously fucking around with chans soundboard.

hyunjin noticed how sleepy jisung was when the boy firstly fell asleep in his lap, head falling back onto his shoulder as it felt like a pillow, hyunjin pouted and leant his head against jisungs before waking him up and recieving a grumble in return and the younger boy sitting up, leaning back over to look at the lyrics he'd previously written.

about ten hours later changbin led home a sleepy jisung, who'd linked arms with him, hyunjin on the other side, yabbering away about something as usual, but he soon became just as tired as they got to the dorms door.

as the trio walked into the dorm it was quiet, no one was on the sofa, everyone in their rooms presumably, but probably not in their exact beds, jisung could tell felix, jeongin and seungmin had squashed together in their room, and minho was probably asleep with woojin and chan, so the three of them decided to sit on the couch and relax.

changbin held jisung in his arms for a few minutes, gently squeezing the younger boys shoulders, trying to let the tense knotting of muscle slide and evaporate, which did the trick seeing jisung muttered something and then fell back against changbin, who huffed seeing he became a pillow.

hyunjin had previously left the room, mainly to shut everyones doors, to give jeongin a kiss goodnight because he kept missing out on giving the baby the love he needed (but jeongin had the others to give him his kisses) and then returned from the kitchen with drinks, sleep meds and jisungs meds which helped his mood swings.

hyunjin cooed at how curled up jisung currently was in changbins hold, changbin had a Very overgrown kitten on his lap snuggled against him, and he was more than happy to encase the overgrown kitten in his lap in his arms, kissing jisungs head lightly who quite literally groaned in disgust before yawning, his arms stretching out to then lazily link together at the back of changbins neck.

hyunjin thought aboht how jisung was never affectionate with the way he was right now, he only babied the younger members because it felt needed, had the overwhelming protective personality to protect those younger than him, it reminded jisung of the time seungmin was extremely ill and jisung refused to leave him, checking up on him literally every half an hour.

jisung liked being babied by the older members, he'd feel odd if it was someone younger looking after him, woojin would always make him a warm glass of milk and chan would give him cuddles and minho would sleep with him if he was in a bad mood.

hyunjin sat down with the other two, watching on as jisung eyed him from inbetween the slits in his eyes, he mumbled something before hyunjin quickly passed changbin the remote control because hyunjin knew that jisung was after his cuddles.

hyunjin understood and saw what jisung was trying to do as he shifted in changbins lap and accidentally elbowed him in the dick, which made changbin bite down on his own hand, which was probably to stop a whole chain of curses from leaving his mouth, but he knew jisung didnt intend it, hyunjin reached over and practically plucked jisung from changbins lap from underneath his arms and placed him in his lap, jisung was always so light and wasnt that difficult to handle.

hyunjin was patient as jisung tried to get comfy, elbowing him several times as he shifted around, but eventually he settled, head snuggled against hyunjins neck neck, not really paying attention to anything else rather than finding the warmth that was radiating from him, hyunjin patted him lightly affectionately as jisung lay his hand on hyunjins chest, probably feeling his hyungs heartbeat against his hand, almost in a comforting manner.

hyunjin gently stroked a hand through jisungs hair, making the sleepy boy more sleepier than he was already as he watched changbin flick through the movie channels, they settled on zootopia, a movie jeongin thoroughly enjoyed as he blabbed on about it for ages.

ironically and out of the blue jeongin appeared, standing in the doorway, rubbing at his eyes sleepily, he'd just woken up and escaped the clutches of sleept seungmin and padded over towards the trio on the sofa, big fluffy sweater paws making hyunjins heart ache and jeongin mumbled before falling into changbins already open arms, making little baby sounds as jeongin snuggled into his shoulder.

a hand clutching at the material of changbins shirt and another wrapped around his neck, holding on and securing his position as he sat crossed legged on changbina lap, flush against the older boy who just kissed his head repeatedly out of love and adoration.

"everyone really is so sleepy" hyunjin said, trying to muffle a yawn, changbin agreed with him before he reached over and adjusted a blanket over jeongin who was peacefully sat there, eyes shut and enjoying himself.

"innie why are you here love? what about minnie?" hyunjin asked as he reached over and gently tickled underneath his chin, making the youngest squirm.

"i got kicked out" he pouted, voice thick and heavy, he rubbed his eyes and continued "by physical force" he finished, settling back down and being lulled into peace by changbins gentle rocking.

hyunjin knew that seungmin had a tendency to kick, it'd been many times before that he had woken up to bruises because of seungmins kicking and slapping, he was a violent sleeper it seemed, only being calm if someone had him in their arms, that way he dorm would consist of peace and tranquility.

"come on baby let me take you back to bed" changbin commented and said softly, knowing that jeongin needed to sleep because of the busy schedule, lack of sleep made the baby of the group angry and cranky.

"your lap is so comfy" jeongin replied, complaining and then proceeded to start whining like a baby as changbin stood up and the boy clung to him, legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders, changbin had a secure hold of him, one hand around his back and the other under the younger boys thighs.

hyunjin chuckled lightly as jeongin gave a little wave and then it went quiet as the pair left the room, hyunjin was met with a silence and if it wasnt for jisung gently tilting his head then he would've forgotten the boy was even there, jisung was fast asleep in his lap, not to be surprised, but it was cute as the younger boy clung to him seeking affection, hyunjin gently stroked a hand over the boys cheek, admiring him as he slept, not in the creepy way of course, but out of love, hyunjin would quite honestly die for these boys, he loved them so bad it made his heart ache.

"im tired" changbjn said, complaining as he walked back through the door. "innie wont get kicked anymore, seungmin was awake when i went in there and minho was still knocked out but when i put jeongin down seungmin practically suffocated him in a koala cling." changbin finished, watching as hyunjin chuckled. "you taught him it fool" changbin continued, pointing a finger accusingly.

"speaking of sleeping people" hyunjin said, gesturing a finger to jisung who was still knocked out cold, changbin looked confused as first but when he saw the incredibly small looking boy in hyunjins arms he pouted, changbin knew how tired jisung got sometimes, one of the youngest in the group and the youngest in 3racha, he worked so hard, and sometimes work caught up to him and left hin exhausted.

"ill leave you guys to it" changbin started, gently poking jisungs cheek before leaning down and kissing jisungs forehead gently "im gonna go sleep with lix" he finished, kissing hyunjins cheek and chucking the boys a few blankets to help them keep warm and content if they didnt move from the sofa.

after hearing the hinge of the door close, hyunjin let out a heavy sigh as he looked towards the sleeping boy in his arms, he took time to admire jisung, a year after their debut and the two hadnt spent time properly enough to catch up their feelings, only the occasional cuddles to stabilize their friendship, hyunjin was feeling something blossom, but the feelings faded after they made up, which sucked, he really liked jisung.

hyunjin sighed and focused in on jisungs soft features, his eyelashes and how they landed perfectly on his cheeks, the lashes not being too long or too short, perfect, his nose, cute and boopable, and his cheeks, always full and squishy, hyunjin constantly reminded him to eat just to keep them full. and his lips? irresistable to hyunjin but those were his inside thoughts.

hyunjin regretted all the bickering he did with jisung, it was in the past but he hurt jisung so bad sometimes with his words, they were like poison darts, painful, it was stupid and really hyunjin wanted to punch past hyunjin so bad.

"sungie ah you're so stupid" hyunjin sighed, stroking a finger lightly down the boys cheek almost apologetically, before brushing a finger gently through his bangs softly. hyunjin wanted to take back all the words he said but he couldnt, and he wondered if jisung ever thought about what he said and if he remembered, he hoped he didnt, he really hoped he didnt.

hyunjin contemplated a lot of stuff before lying down on the sofa, letting jisung fall down with him who stirred and nearly fell off, only having hyunjin to catch him and let him settle back down.

"what are you doing hyung?" jisung asked, head not moved and still on hyunjins chest, listening to his heartbeat, but his voice indicated he was half awake and hyunjin stilled, having a blank moment before pulling the blankets over the two of them.

"im just thinking about the past" hyunjin replied, voice down and laced with a slight tinge of sadness, staring at the ceiling and thinking about everything, jisung moved his head, balancing his chin on hyunjins chest, watching the older boy and his body movements.

"hyung" jisung began, searching for hyunjins hand "you do know thats in the past right?" he said, finding hyunjins hand and lacing their fingers together.

"i know i just regret it" hyunjin replied, feeling how soft jisungs hands were against his, a sense of contentness rushed over him.

"humans are made to make mistakes hyung, we were both dicks to each other but we're good now, im not hurt by what you said anymore, im over it" jisung said, turning his head away to lie back down on hyunjins chest.

"now sleep before i get cranky" jisung replied after the minute of silence and no reply from hyunjin, his hand still interlocked with hyunjins, tight and firm.

"goodnight sungie" hyunjin said, closing his eyes and squeezing his hand, feeling jisung squeeze back lightly, a reasurring one is what it felt like, a squeeze to say dont worry and move on.

"i love you" jisung said, if he meant it for real or not, hyunjins heart jumped to his throat and he went cold a bit, blood rushing to his cheeks at the flush and overwhelming feeling in his stomach, he wrapped his free arm around jisung, holding him tighter against him.

"love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed! im waiting to get my laptop back to edit the tags properly


End file.
